Sobre o Vidro e a Ameixeira
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: O cheiro. Era o cheiro do sangue que ele não podia suportar. [T por violência, leve KenTom]


**Sobre o Vidro e a Ameixeira**

Da primeira vez que eu matei alguém, foi quando eu olhei o sangue com a atenção merecida.

Ele era simples. Era vermelho, fino, e quente. Algumas gotas escorriam pelo meu rosto. Gi, hakama, mãos, espada, tudo estava tingido por aquele líquido escarlate.

O líquido da vida.

Tudo era tão simples. Todas as questões do porquê vivemos estavam respondidas, e uma resposta tão simples quanto era terrível. Ele era fascinante, o sangue. Sua cor, seu contato, sua forma, seu gosto, seu cheiro... Seu cheiro no ar, entrando pelas dobras da minhas roupas, pelo meus fios de cabelo...

O líquido da morte.

_Tem sangue nas minhas mãos oh meu deus tanto sangue ele nunca irá sair daí nunca irá me deixar eu não posso escapar me mim mesmo..._

Eu gritei.

**X**

Dizem que o sangue é mais grosso que a água. Isso eu provei ser verdade.

Não importava o quão forte eu esfregasse, por quanto tempo, eu com o quê. Ele estava lá, nas minhas mãos. Não _fisicamente_ lá, claro, mas a essência... o cheiro que me perseguia desde a primeira pessoa que matei. Os gi e hakama que eu tinha usado no dia tinham sido destruídos, as poucas mechas do meu cabelo que saíram manchadas de escarlate tinham sido cortadas, mas eu não podia me livrar de minhas mãos.

O sangue estaria nelas, sempre. Ou assim eu pensei.

Mas seria este mesmo sangue que serviria de guia para a nova era. Como um novelo dourado. Como uma trilha de migalhas de pão. Era com o sangue que eu abria o caminho para a nova era, onde nunca mais uma gota se derramaria.

Se eu parasse agora, depois de dois anos, de que utilidade seriam todas as vidas derramadas?

O quarto estava escuro, mas meus olhos já tinham se acostumado há tempos. Meu coração já tinha se acostumado há tempos. Era bom estar ali—provavelmente o único lugar onde eu conseguia escapar daquele cheiro quente, semelhante ao do vidro. Ali reinava apenas o perfume da ameixeira branca.

O que mais me encantava em Tomoe era—sempre foi—que ela parecia não ter sangue. Sangue não lhe caía bem. Naquela primeira noite que nos vimos e ela presenciou a matança, eu tingi o kimono dela com o escarlate da chuva de sangue, mas ela evidentemente não se manchou.

Não. Aquelas manchas estavam flutuando. Flutuavam a centímetros, milímetros do corpo dela, mas obviamente não chegaram a encostar no tecido branco. Eram escuras demais, impuras demais para encostar.

O cheiro vítreo do sangue não combinava com o da doce ameixeira branca.

Talvez fosse isso? Na presença de Tomoe, o odor dela afugentava o do sangue. De mim, das minhas mãos, da minha memória, as parte de dentro dos meus olhos quando eu os fechava para dormir. Um pouco dele fugia para longe, e o resto se escondia, ali, logo depois daquela porta, pronto para voltar pra mim assim que eu a deixasse.

Mas havia cada vez menos me esperando depois da porta, conforme o tempo ia passando.

Até que se foi.

Estes poucos meses em que vivemos juntos nesse vilarejo isolado bastaram para que ela conseguisse desaparecer com quase tudo, mas só hoje parece que os últimos resquícios se vão. Eu estava cansado e ela disse que descansasse a cabeça em seu colo. Foi uma surpresa, vindo dela—mas uma surpresa boa. Eu agradeci e repousei a cabeça em seu colo macio e branco.

Em cenas como essa, eu começo a duvidar que exista maldade no mundo, que existam mortes, que exista sangue. Eles não me perseguirão mais, eu posso descansar. Pelo menos agora eu posso descansar. Todos os músculos do meu corpo relaxam diante deste pensamento.

Sorrio para ela, enquanto assistimos juntos ao espetáculo diante de nós: o sol está se pondo, o céu se tinge de vermelho—como se fosse o sangue do dia cuja vida está terminando. Tudo parece belo, tudo está em paz.

**X**

_Não podia ser do sangue dela que suas mãos estavam impregnadas. Não podia._

_Não podia ser, porque Tomoe não tinha sangue._

_Ou talvez fosse dela, mas então poderia ser tudo, mas certamente não era sangue. Não. Não cheirava a sangue. Ele aproximou o rosto das mãos: não era o cheiro vítreo do sangue, que o perseguira por tanto tempo._

_Não era sangue, era a essência da vida de Tomoe e, como tudo mais que havia nela, tinha aquele cheiro lírico, eterno, irreal._

_O cheio da ameixeira branca—este não iria abandoná-lo nunca._

**X**

**Fim.**

**O tema dessa vez (isso me parece bastante óbvio) é _sangue_. Minha idéia inicial era fazer uma fic de Harry Potter sobre sangue-ruins, mas quem disse que saía algo que prestasse?**

**Então eu decidi realizar um dos meus sonhos e escrever KenTom! Peguem o link no meu profile depois para um fanart meu da cena meiga dos dois. A única cena meiga.**

**_Sobre o Vidro e a Ameixeira _é o tipo de fic bom, até que você comece a prestar atenção nele. Aí você percebe que não faz muito sentido. Por favor NÃO leiam de novo oo Ele encanta só a primeira vista.**

**Só isso. Adiós!**


End file.
